


Kiss Me

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All chapters can be stand alone, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Georgie Lives, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, The Losers Club, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, kids in love, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: 20 short ficlets for various ships based off tumblr kiss prompts. There's probably something for everyone. Each chapter can be read alone.





	1. Stozier

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths.
> 
> Ship - Stozier

Stan doesn’t understand why he gets stuck outside with Richie. He was actually trying to enjoy the movie, despite Richie and Bev throwing popcorn at each other and failing to hit anyone but him. Whatever reason possessed him to think it was a good idea to sit between the two must have come from some unholy and stupid plane of existence.

  
  
When the usher huffed in, grumbling under his breath and blinding the whole group with his flashlight Stan was secretly pleased. He was sure that Richie at least would be kicked out and he could finally watch the film in peace. Instead Stan found himself dragged outside with the trashmouth.

 

“I can’t believe you!” Stan snapped when the doors closed back. He brushed the remaining popcorn from his hair and frowned at Richie. Richie was too busy making faces at the theatre employees to look at him. “Some of us actually wanted to see what happened you know.” He complained, pulling Richie away from the glass doors.

 

“He dies. Big whoop! You could figure that shit out from the first 10 minutes.” Richie shot back. He scuffed his shoes against the sidewalk as they wandered down the road killing time.

 

“We only got to see the first 10 minutes.”

 

“Exactly! Not even worth the ticket price. We should demand a refund.” Stan sighed harshly, shaking his head as he looked at his friend. They were stuck waiting for the movie to finish before they could regroup with the rest of the gang. Richie was unusually silent for a time and Stan caught himself wondering what had caused it.

 

“Hey Stanley.” Richie stopped suddenly and Stan jerked back to look at him. Their faces were much closer than he expected. Richie moved quicker than Stan could blink, pushing him against the back door of the theatre and smashing their lips together. His fingers threaded into Stan’s curly hair and Stan forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

 

Stan pulled away, looking at Richie with an expression stuck someplace in between awe and relief. 

 

“Don’t stop.” He mumbled so soft against the other boy Stan didn’t know if he would hear.

 


	2. Kaspbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.) Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.
> 
> Ship - Kaspbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt and #6 can be read together or separate but take place during the same timeframe.

Once Eddie sets his mind to something it’s pretty much set in stone. He finds himself snuggled up on the couch at the Denbrough house watching _Leave It to Beaver_ with Georgie _._ Bill reassures his parents that and and Eddie will be fine looking after Georgie for the evenin.g

 

The front door closes and Eddie can vaguely hear the rumble of the Denbrough car as they pull away leaving the kids to themselves. Georgie insist on playing Monopoly and Bill gives in without so much as a try to say no. Eddie places his top hat on the board and watches the Denbrough boys sneakily buy up all the properties from under him.

 

When the streetlights blink on and Georgie mumbles half-yawns about how not tried he is Eddie is the one to coax the little boy upstairs. He hangs outside the bathroom door while the youngest Denbrough almost falls asleep brushing his teeth and leads him to bed where Bill is already waiting with a storybook.

 

They don’t even make it to the end of Goldilocks before Georgie is snoring. Bill tucks his little brother in and leaves a crack in the door just in case. Bill pulls Eddie down the hall to his bedroom and barely has the door shut before Eddie’s mouth is on him.

 

Eddie has to stand up on his toes to reach Bill properly but nothing is going to stop him this evening. He is too busy enjoying the feeling of Bill pressed against him to notice the taller boy’s hands leading him backwards.

 

Bill leans down and things are much easier that way. He smiles as he kisses Eddie and Eddie is fairly sure he is over the moon in love with Bill Denbrough in that moment. They stumble around Bill’s dark bedroom, knocking into a dresser so hard Bill hisses. It doesn’t seem to dissuade him though as he finally manages to push Eddie onto the bed. Bill pins him there with a kiss and Eddie doesn’t think he ever wants to leave.


	3. Stenbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.) Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s.
> 
> Ship - Stenbrough

Bill’s hands are the only thing grounding Stan. He wakes up in a panic with tears slipping down his cheeks from a nightmare that was too much. Stan jerks awake and lays in bed staring at the ceiling as he tries to breathe normally.

 

“S-Stan?” Bill’s voice is tired and quiet in the middle of the night. He rolls over to face Stan and presses their foreheads together in the darkness. “It’s ok.” Bill doesn’t elaborate or ask what the dream was about. He just lays soft and warm beside Stan and holds both of Stan’s hands between his own.

 

Stan kisses him so hard it pushes all the breath out of his lungs. Bill stays steady and comforting, giving him the chance to take control where he feels lost. Stan kisses Bill like he’s drowning. The fear in his mind gives way to a desperation that he conveys through pressing himself against Bill so close that their collarbones brush.

 

Bill takes the opportunities to press open-mouth kisses along Stan’s throat and the boy keens under the attention. They drift back to sleep somewhere between kisses and when Stan blinks awake to sunlight painting his bedroom with morning light, Bill is wrapped around him like a vice.


	4. Benverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.) Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss.
> 
> Ship - Benverly

Beverly takes one step of the Grey Hound bus that she saved up to buy a ticket on and throws herself at Ben. He catches her and Richie catches her suitcase in his stomach.

 

“Wow, gee thanks. Great to see you too, Bev!” Richie grumbles as Eddie helps him to his feet. Their friends don’t seem to care in the slightest about the mishap, or anything Richie is saying for that matter. Ben spins Beverly like one of the cliche romance movies, though he’s not tall enough to get her very high off the ground.

 

She grins at him like the sun and pulls him into a hug so tight that Mike thinks he hears something crack. Bev kisses Ben without hesitation and the gang lets out a cheer behind them where they are still crowded waiting to greet her. Ben smiles so wide he thinks he can feel the happy sliding off his face and peppers the redhead’s face with kisses until she is giggling. Their friends gag and tease the pair but no one can seem to find a reason not to smile.


	5. Bichie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.) Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp.
> 
> Ship - Bichie

Richie has always been handsy. Bill knew that from the get-go. Richie has gotten him into more than a few trick situations with sneaky hands and Bill doesn’t have the heart to tell him to knock it off.

 

It doesn’t surprise him at all when he wakes up from a nap to the feeling of Richie tracing patterns on his skin. Bill lays still on the grass, letting the sounds of the quarry tumble into his consciousness slowly and the easy feeling of Richie’s fingers against his skin. It’s almost relaxing enough to lull Bill back to sleep, until wandering hands slip against the side of Bill’s stomach.

 

His breath hitches and Bill knows Richie has heard him when the other boy’s fingers swirl in spirals that sweep along Bill’s sides. He tries to keep still but Richie can be a menace and Bill is not a saint.

 

Bill is wide awake now. Richie’s smile has no shame when he grins at Bill. It’s more than easy to get Richie riled up. Bill knows just the right spots along the snarky’s boys throat that leaving him whining and he takes revenge without remorse. Richie is nothing if not persistent though and his hands drift lower, across Bill’s stomach and Bill gasps. Richie kisses him hard then, smiling like he’s won something.


	6. Kaspbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.) Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up.
> 
> Ship - Kaspbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as the morning after chapter 2.

Eddie is not a morning person. He wakes up briefly when Bill gets out of bed but nuzzles back down into the warmth of his pillow and forgets about waking up. Bill’s parents are busy making breakfast and Georgie yaps animatedly about the game of Monopoly that he got his babysitters to play with him.

 

Bill pushes his door closed to muffle the noise and crawls back under the covers with Eddie. It’s still early and no one is going to miss them right now.  Bill isn’t the least bit sleepy any more however. He tugs Eddie close and tries not to laugh when the smaller boy grumbles and twists his face.

 

When he can’t stand it any longer Bill snuggles as close as possible to Eddie and drops kisses against his cheeks and finally his lips. Eddie doesn’t bother opening his eyes. He is used to Bill’s antic by now. Eddie kisses back, soft and lazy with no intentions of waking.

 

“Ed-Eddie.” Bill whispers in between kisses. “W-w-wake up.” He smiles when Eddie tries to hide his face back against the pillow. “Eddie.”

 

“Nooo.” Eddie’s voice is rough and scratchy. He clings desperately to the last bits of sleep. Bill is far too cute to resist though. When Eddie hesitantly cracks open one eye he is met with Bill’s cherubic face and another kiss. 

 

“Cheater.” Eddie croaks, taking Bill’s face in his hands to kiss him properly.


	7. Reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.) Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.
> 
> Ship - Reddie

The funny thing about kissing is that it becomes a habit for Richie. He can’t help it if everytime he see’s Eddie’s adorable face he has the urge to kiss him. For the sake of their friends and according to Eddie his mental well-being Richie tones it down.

 

Richie restrains himself to just one chaste greeting kiss every morning when he picks Eddie up for school. He might have to hold Eddie’s hand the entire walk to school, but at least the others don’t give him crap about PDA.

 

It becomes a habit after that. No matter the day, rain or shine, no matter the situation Richie makes sure to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead when they see each other. After a while everyone seems to forget it never used to happen. He even slips up once, pecking Eddie while his mother is still standing on the porch and to Richie’s surprise Mrs. K doesn’t even bat an eye.

 

Things go on this way for months, until Richie wonders what would happen if he just didn’t. He resolves himself not to kiss Eddie hello and has to repeat it in a mantra all the way to the boy’s house. When Eddie runs outside, slipping his hand into Richie’s jacket to hold his hand it takes every bit of nerve he has not to kiss him.

 

Eddie for his parts, trips. He has his head tilted perfectly to accept his hello kiss and eyes closed gently but the greeting never comes. His feet don’t move accordingly and Eddie almost falls on his face when he opens his eyes to look at Richie.

 

Richie takes one look at the angry pout on Eddie’s face and laughs. Eddie’s cheeks are bright pink but he crosses his arms, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to glare at Richie. 

 

“What’s the matter, Eds?” Richie’s faux confusion makes Eddie want to stomp away and leave the boy to his games.

 

“You know what, Trashmouth.” Eddie snaps. He frowns at Richie, daring the other boy to keep talking stupid. Richie can’t deny him any longer though. He leans down with a grin to press a soft kiss to Eddie’s grumpy forehead. When he goes to move back Richie is startled to find Eddie’s fist holding his shirt captive.

 

Eddie kisses him quick and harsh, like a reprimand then lets go of him. He turns on his heel and starts back down the sidewalk, leaving Richie to catch up to him.

 


	8. Stanlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.) Being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward.
> 
> Ship- Stanlon

It’s not the first time they kiss that sucks all of Mike’s breath away. The first time Stan held him close and kissed him like he was something he never wanted to lose Mike was more than reciprocal. He wouldn’t even say its their second kiss because making out behind the barn while the rest of the gang is trying to find them playing hide-and-seek is just a thrill ride.

 

If you asked Stan every time they kissed was breath-taking. He’s face got all dopey and soft whenever someone mentioned Mike and no one was fooled. When  Mike grabs his hand at the carnival, its like time stops though.

 

Stan has an out of body experience looking between them where their fingers are laced together. He surges forward so fast the Mike stumbles trying to catch the curly haired boy. This kiss is electric and filled with so much bubbly, nervous energy that neither of them can keep their eyes open.

 

Mike is the one to pull away, just far enough to still feel the heat of Stan’s breath across his cheeks.

 

“Wow.” He whispers in a stunned voice, still unwilling to break the moment and open his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Stan’s hushed voice echoes back. He smiles into the kiss Mike presses to the corner of his mouth.


	9. Reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.) One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.
> 
> Ship - Reddie

Richie just won’t shut up. No matter what his friends snap at him or how they steer the conversation Richie can’t seem to close his mouth. Even Bill is starting to get annoyed, though he hides it with a soft smile and quiet talk with Stan about a camping trip.

 

“Look, I’m not saying we have to drink. Just sneak in the back door and see what all the hype is about!” Richie tries again to convince the others to help him get into a bar. None of them are even close to old enough to pass through the door without notice.

 

“No one is going to fall for it, Trashmouth.” Stan snaps. He doesn’t look up from the encyclopedia of plant life open in his lap. “Just let it go.”

 

“You guys are total pussies! I’m telling yo-” Before Richie can dig himself into a deep hole with his words something cuts him off. The group keeps silent, willing him to actually give them a moment of peace. Eddie has both hands on Richie’s shoulders and his angry expression is undermined by the blush he’s sporting.

 

Richie’s eyes are nearly as wide as his coke-bottle glasses. He studies the boy in front of him for the briefest second before yanking Eddie forward. Suddenly they are kissing like they’ve been doing it for years and the barrens is left blessedly quiet for the absence of Richie Tozier’s running bad mouth commentary.

 

Bill is first one to notice why and he nudges Stan with a smirk on his face. Bill puts his fingers in his mouth and gives a loud, obnoxious wolf whistle that makes Eddie and Richie scramble apart.

 

“Get a room!” Stan ribs the pair and Eddie looks like he might implode with the implication. Richie doesn’t give the smaller boy a second to over think it. He lifts Eddie off the ground and hauls ass across the quarry to a quieter spot, leaving their friends cackling in the background.

 


	10. Biverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.) Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.
> 
> Ship - Biverly

Bill is different from the boys who usually act interested in Beverly. He doesn’t seem to mind spending hours just laying on the floor listening to albums spin on the record player, or being the test subject who tries all of Bev’s experimental attempts at cooking.

 

She feels love for him bloom like a carefully crafted origami bird falling apart. Beverly doesn’t know when she started looking at Bill like the world revolved around his bright eyes or the sun rose to the sound of his laugh. All she knows is that there is no going back. This feeling in her chest is such a pleasant ache that Bev doesn’t think she could ever want to lose it.

 

After the kiss at the barrens, the boldest thing Bill does is curl his arm across Beverly shoulders to keep her against his side. There is no pressure, no hidden motive in the soft feeling of Bill brushing her short hair away from her eyes. Beverly finds herself lost in the gentle curve of Bill’s smile more often than not.

 

It’s a completely innocuous moment that finally stirs a change. Bill is talking about some new film that he wants to see with the gang and his thumb is rubbing across the top of Beverly’s hand. Bev had stopped listening long before that though. She can’t help staring at the strange, fantastic boy beside her and the way his lips move with every soft syllable. Beverly leans in, cutting him off mid-stutter and feels Bill melt against her. 

 

His hands hold her close and Beverly can’t remember ever feeling so loved and wanted.

 


	11. Stenbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11.) When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more.
> 
> Ship - Stenbrough

Stan is so damn glad to have Bill in his arms that he forgets about hiding it. The second his parents step out the door he has Bill pulled against him and their mouths slotted together. They trip up the stairs to Stan’s room but the closed door proves a problem.

 

Bill’s hands are much too busy running up underneath Stan’s shirt to bother twisting the door knob and Stan can’t seem to find a good reason why he should remove his hands from Bill’s short hair. Bill’s hands are just too damn good and Stan cuts their kissing short by digging his teeth into the the taller’s boy’s bottom lip.

 

The response he gets is more than Stan expected. Bill has him hiked up against the door and its all Stan can do to wrap his legs around the other boy’s waist and hang on. The feeling of Bill pressed against him, kissing the daylights out of him is indescribable and the only thing that slips past Stan’s lips are soft pleased sounds.

 

When Bill stops kissing him Stan’s head is reeling. It takes a minute for his eyes for focus and the questioning look on BIll’s face is a cold shock.

 

“I’m s-s-sorry, are y-y-you s-sure you..” Stan just really isn’t having the worry in Bill’s tone. He kisses the boy in front of him in answer and moves to suck a line of hickies along Bill’s throat instead.

 


	12. Stozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12.) A hoarse whisper “kiss me”.
> 
> Ship - Stozier

The storm is a nightmare. Outside the thunder roars loud enough to shake Stan’s house and cracks of lightning pop like ominous camera flashes. He shivers despite being wrapped in a cozy blanket and watches the sky.

 

Stan nearly screams when after a particularly bright flash his bedroom window slides open. His chest is heaving as he stares at the window and Richie tumbles in looking like a drowned cat. The other boy shuts the window behind him, holding off the harsh storm and drips a puddle onto the floor of Stan’s bedroom.

 

“Richie, what the shit!” Stan struggles to untangle himself from the covers but Richie doesn’t reply. “Richie?” His voice is softer now and when Richie looks up Stan can make out the yellowing of a bruise hidden behind his glasses.

 

“What happened?” Richie shakes his head, sending water all over the room and Stan knows better than to push him right now. Instead he leads Richie to the bathroom and hands over a dry set of pajamas. When they are both dry and curled together on Stan’s bed things seem a bit less overwhelming.

 

“Thank you.” Richie’s voice is so small and unlike him that it hurts Stan. He folds Richie’s glasses and sets them carefully on the nightstand before gently running his thumb over the discolored injury on his face. Stan hold Richie’s gaze and Richie manages to whisper out a quiet, hoarse plea. 

 

“Kiss me.”

 


	13. Richley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13.) Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck.
> 
> Ship - BeverlyxRichie

Movie night is almost over when Beverly drops herself in Richie’s lap. The gang is engrossed in the action movie on screen and even Richie doesn’t pay her much mind. That is until Beverly starts twirling a finger through his hair.

 

Richie blinks at her like a confused puppy and Bev smiles as she presses a kiss to his nose. She giggles at the affronted look on his face and accepts the consequences. Richie’s got no idea what is going on with the movie outside the yelling and screech of tires. He smirks at Beverly’s mock coy smile and kisses her.

 

He doesn’t stop there though. Richie has no qualms with the others knowing exactly what he and Bev are up to when he follows the pale line of her throat. Beverly fixes Richie with a warning stare but the boy is much more interested in the hitches her breath makes when he kisses behind her ear and along her collar.

 


	14. Kaspbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14.) Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion.
> 
> Ship - Kaspbrough

Bill is trying really, really hard to pay attention to what Eddie is saying. He’s been ranting for 20 minutes about their History teacher and the homework assigned over break. Bill nods in all the right places and does he very best not to look like he wants to hush the smaller boy with kisses.

 

Eddie must see something on his face though. He gives one last sigh before flopping down on his bed beside Bill. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Y-you.” Bill answers back honestly. Eddie grins and leans over to peck Bill’s lips with an easy kiss. One kiss just isn’t going to cut it today though. Bill rolls over so he’s got Eddie trapped beneath him and kisses him like he’s been starved of it.

 

When they pause, breathless and rudy cheeked Eddie shakes his head at Bill. 

 

“You are something else.” Bill starts to ask just what Eddie means by that before the smaller boy is pressing their mouths together against in demanding open-mouth kisses.

 

 

 


	15. Bichie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15.) A gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss.
> 
> Ship - Bichie

The first time Bill says it Richie call feel his heart stop. They are just doing homework together. Richie has his legs thrown over Bill’s lap as he reads aloud from _Catcher In The Rye_. Bill is scribbling math problems into his notebook and he looks at Richie with confidence shining in his eyes. “I love you.”

Richie drops the book on his face and gapes at Bill like a fish. Bill just smiles, patting his legs and goes back to doing his homework. Richie is flabbergasted. It takes him a few minutes to compose himself and he wiggles out of Bill’s lap.

__

 

__

Richie throws Bill’s notebook on the floor and Bill stares at him like he is crazy. Instead of explaining himself Richie surges forward and kisses Bill. It’s soft and complacent and Bill hums a happy noise into the kiss. Richie pulls away, almost unable to resist the way Bill’s lips chase after his own. “I love you too.” 

__

 

__

Richie breathes the words between them for only Bill to hear and Bill kisses him so hard Richie would swear he could feel see the future. It has a stutter, soft hands and more patience than he deserves but somehow loves him back anyway.

__

 

__


	16. Tozenbrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16.) When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead.
> 
> Ship - Tozenbrak

The school dance is more than boring. Riche would go as far as saying it was absolute torture. Unfortunately for him, his friends seem to be having a great time. Stan, Beverly and Ben are doing some sort of four-step dance that Richie can’t even follow the beat of.

 

Mike is absolutely killing it with girls swooning to be his partners. Richie losses track how many girls are fighting over the boy by the 3rd song. Bill and Eddie are too cute not to watch though. The pair wiggle and boogie on the dance floor like a couple of spastic children.

 

They are both smiling so wide Richie thinks they might blind someone and laughing as they trip over their feet. Richie watches from the bleachers and refuses to join his friends no matter how much they coerce him. He sips the bland watery punch from his little plastic cup and watches the clock hoping it will be over soon.

 

Eddie is breathless when he collapses beside Richie and Bill is right on his heels. They take a seat on either side of Richie and he thinks that maybe the dance is not so bad with the other boys cuddled against his sides.

 

When Bill leans close and steals a kiss from Richie’s lips the sound of his own heartbeat thunders in his head. Then Eddie is turning his face and sneaking one as well. Richie might just die on the spot. They pairs exchange devilish grins and Richie thinks he probably just died when they take turns kissing the grumpiness from his face.

 


	17. Kaspbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17.) Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.
> 
> Ship - Kaspbrough

Bill loves how much shorter Eddie is than him. It irritates Eddie to no end when Bill pretends not to notices the smaller boy straining to reach up and kiss his cheek but Bill can’t help it.

 

He loves leaning down into Eddie’s space and being the only thing that the boy looks at. Bill takes Eddie’s face between his hands, tilts his face up and drops a teasing kiss just on the boy’s nose. Eddie growls at him and reminds Bill of fluffed up kitten.

 

It’s not until Eddie is purposefully standing on the the top of Bill’s shoes on his tiptoes and pulling Bill down by his neck that the taller boy gives in. Their mouths collide and Bill wraps his arms around Eddie, lifting him up despite the other’s protests.


	18. Stenbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18.) Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap.
> 
> Ship - Stenbrough

There are teeth scraping against Stan’s neck and he is clearly dead. There’s no other explanation as to why he’s currently sat in detention straddling Bill Denbrough. He’s trying hard to be quiet but every movement of lips and teeth against his skin draws hushed moans from Stan.

 

Bill’s got the smirk of a man who knows exactly what he’s doing. Stan would hate him for it if he had any sense but there is something intoxicating about the boy between his legs. He drags Bill’s mouth to his own to try and catch his breath.

 

Stan can tell his neck is going to be a mess of bruises and hickies. He wonders for half a second what the teacher would think if he were to find them in such a compromising position. But then Bill’s tongue is in his mouth and Stan gives up on thinking.

 


	19. Stozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19.) Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.
> 
> Ship - Stozier

Stan needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. At while Richie is actually studying. The pair are laying together on Richie’s bed with legs tangled together and Richie is glaring at his Chemistry textbook like it killed his grandmother.

 

“Richie. Just take a break.” Stan has one hand rubbing softly against Richie’s back. Richie grits his teeth and tries his damnedest to ignore how much he wants to just wrap himself around Stanley Uris and make the boy forget his own name.

 

Stan frowns when his gentle coaxing effort failed. He watched Richie stare at his book and let out a bored sigh. When Richie invited him over to study, Stan didn’t think the boy was actually serious. 

 

“Richie.” Stan punctuates his statement of the other’s name with a kiss to Richie’s cheek.

 

“Richie, come on.” Somehow Stan was the one left to being needy. He continued peppering Richie’s face with kisses, hoping to distract him into giving Stan what he wanted. When Richie shoves his book to the floor with a vicious movement and attacks Stan with his mouth it seems like a win-win situation.

 


	20. Bichie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20.) Top of the head kisses.
> 
> Ship- Bichie

Bill is so casual about it that at first Richie doesn’t really notice he’s doing it. As they all drift away from the blood oath there are jokes and promises of better summer plans. Bill wraps Richie in a tight hug when the small boy goes to leave and presses a soft kiss to his hair before letting him go.

  
  
Richie is halfway home before he even gives the gesture a second thought. He shrugs it off with the notion that they’ve just killed a demon clown and Bill probably just wanted to let him know that he cared.

 

The next time it happens, Richie cracks open his mouth with a snarky comment on his lips. Bill wrapped his arm around Richie’s shoulders as soon as the be-speckled boy ambled up to the movie theatre.  He leans over and drops a quick kiss on the top of Richie’s head and before Richie can say a word reminds him the film is starting.

 

It finally dawns on Richie that maybe Bill is being more than friendly when he is staring up at his best friend and the milky way splashed across the night sky. Bill’s smile is so soft and unlike anything Richie has ever seen. He runs his fingers absentmindedly through Richie’s messy curls while he talks about the future in a low voice.

 

Richie can feel his heart slam up into his throat and he sits up so quickly he brains himself on Bill’s chin. They both move back groaning and Bill looks at him worriedly. 

  
  
“W-what’s wrong, R-Richie?” He takes the glasses off Richie’s nose and holds his face like he is something fragile, not Trashmouth Tozier.

  
  
“What the fuck, Bill.” Richie whispers out like a pained sound. There is confusion written across Bill’s blurry features but Richie ignores it. He pushes the taller boy’s hands away and pulls Bill’s face toward his own, kissing him hard like his life depends on it.

  
  
He pulls away, hardly able to comprehend that he just ruined the best thing that happened to him and Bill’s hands are gripping the front of his t-shirt.

   
  
“S-stop thinking.” Bill huffs and presses their mouths together again. Richie has no idea how he lived this long without Bill’s kisses but he sure as hell doesn’t plan missing out on any more.

 


End file.
